Don't Judge A Book By It's Cover
by Santanaobsessed2608
Summary: Pezberry. Finn being a jerk, (honestly don't know what I have against him but Finn bashing is present) Featuring Quinntana and Pucktana friendship, Quick relationship.


"You made me insecure,

Told me I wasn't good enough.

But who are you to judge,

When you're a diamond in the rough,

I'm sure you got some things,

You'd like to change about yourself,

But when it comes to me,

I wouldn't wanna be anybody else.

Na na na na na na na na na na na na

Na na na na na na na na na na na na

I'm no beauty queen,

I'm just beautiful me.

Na na na na na na na na na na na na

Na na na na na na na na na na na na

You've got every right,

To a beautiful life.

Come on!

Who says?

Who says you're not perfect,

Who says you're not worth it,

Who says you're the only one that's hurting,

Trust me,

That's the price of beauty,

Who says you're not pretty,

Who says you're not beautiful,

Who says?

It's such a funny thing,

How nothings funny when it's you,

You tell me whatcha you mean,

But they keep widing out the truth.

It's like a work of art,

That never gets to see the light.

Keep you beneath the stars,

Won't let you touch the sky.

Na na na na na na na na na na na na

Na na na na na na na na na na na na

I'm no beauty queen,

I'm just beautiful me.

Na na na na na na na na na na na na

Na na na na na na na na na na na na

You've got every right,

To a beautiful life.

Come on!

Who says?

Who says you're not perfect,

Who says you're not worth it,

Who says you're the only one that's hurting,

Trust me,

That's the price of beauty,

Who says you're not pretty,

Who says you're not beautiful,

Who says?

Who says you're not star potential,

Who says you're not presidential,

Who says you can't be in movies,

Listen to me, listen to me,

Who says you don't past the test,

Who says you can't be the best.

Who said,

Who said,

Would you tell me who said that,

Yeah~

Who said?

Who says,

Who says you're not perfect,

Who says you're not worth it,

Who says you're the only one that's hurting,

Trust me,

That's the price of beauty,

Who says you're not pretty,

Who says you're not beautiful,

Who says?

Who says?

Who says you're not perfect,

Who says you're not worth it,

Who says you're the only one that's heard it,

Trust me,

That's the price of beauty,

Who says you're not pretty,

Who says you're not beautiful,

Who says?" I break off quietly and smile a watery smile towards Rachel. "I know I've been a complete jerk to you since junior year but I really do like you Rach, I know you're not gonna just forgive me straight away but you forgave me enough to stay friends and I promise I'm gonna work for it for as long as it takes."

"Sant…" Rachel starts but is cut off by Finn.

"You can't forgive her Rach! She took my virginity! That was meant to be for you!"

"I believe you were actually a willing recipient in that Finn and also, how do you know I would have given you my virginity?"

"Be… Because we're meant to be together." He stammers.

"I'll have you know I already lost it, it was never yours to take."

"What do you mean you already lost it?" Finn yells.

"I lost it to a very close friend of mine."

"Who was it?" Finn says seriously.

"That's none of your business Finn." I cut in coldly.

"Oh so it was the slut, Satan the school slut, isn't that fitting?"

"You know nothing about me Finn. Don't pretend you do. I have only ever slept with three people and they are all in this room. That's you, Puckerman and Mike. So don't go around bad mouthing me like you know anything about me." I keep my voice cool as I glare right at him but he doesn't back down.

"Oh really? So why do you let people say it then?"

"Because it makes no difference to my life whatsoever! Why the hell would I care? And for the record, no I never slept with Brittany or Rachel, she didn't lose it to me."

"Who did you lose it to Rachel?" Finn turns his focus back to her and she looks as though she is about to cry.

"Like I said Finnocence. None. Of. Your. Business."

"You know exactly who it was don't you?" Finn glares at me and I scoff.

"Of course I know you imbecile."

"Who was it Rachel?"

"For Christ's sake Finn. The woman said it's not any of your business. Didn't your mama teach you any manners?" Puck yells.

"Obviously better than yours. My mama told me not to butt into other people's business."

"So why are you doing it?" I deadpan, causing everyone in the room to laugh.

"It is my business! She's my girlfriend!"

"Finn I haven't been your girlfriend for over a month!"

"Yeah but still…"

"You know what? Fine."

Finn grins cockily at me as Rachel pulls out her phone and dials a number, the grin on his face slips a bit when he realizes she knows the number by heart by he quickly covers it up when she glances at him at she turns up the volume.

"Hey baby!" She coos into the phone, "Is Lex and Anne still there? Ok can you put Lex on the phone then please?" She pauses for a minute before speaking again, "Hey Lex, can you come down here for a bit with Anne? I'm in the choir room. My dufus of an ex wants to know who I lost my virginity to…" She laughs lightly, "Ok see you in a few minutes Lex, you can bring Alexandra and Dro…" She glances at me to check it's ok and I just nod slightly. "Yeah I'm sure."

"So it was a girl?" Finn questions.

"No you idiot!" I spit at him and we all stand in silence until small voices yelling, 'Mommy, Tana' and 'Mami, Rachie!' float up the corridor. I wait for a minute before yelling out, "In here Baby." The two children run into the room and the little boy runs and jumps into my arms yelling 'Mami' while the little girl walks in slightly more calmly towards Rachel. Lex follows a minute later and wraps her arm around my waist, placing a kiss on my cheek, "Hey Sis."

"Hey Lex. Thanks for looking after them, where's Anne?"

"I'm here Tan." A voice comes from the doorway and I turn to see the blonde woman grinning at me, leaning in the doorway with her arms crossed across her chest.

"Anne, how nice of you to join us." I wink at her.

"Why do these two have anything to do with the guy you lost your virginity to Rach?"

"Oh they don't really." Rachel grins looking proud of herself.

"Why are they here then?" Finn asks dopily.

"Rachel lost her virginity to my brother, Adam." Anne speaks up.

"Why isn't he here then?" Finn grins cockily.

"Because you imbecile, my brother died two years ago, killed in a hit and run. That little girl right there? That's their daughter and she's just like him. You're an idiot, you think you're amazing but you didn't know Adam. He left everything he had to Rachel and their daughter, he had his will done when he found out Rachel was pregnant." Anne says, fighting back tears and Lex moves over to comfort her, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. "Don't you dare say anything about how Rachel's virginity should have been yours because you're a jackass Finn."

"Well… you're dating Satan's sister!" Finn stutters lamely.

"Santana doesn't have a sister you idiot, they just grew up together so they're like sisters! And 'Satan' as you call her, has the biggest heart of anyone I know. Also Lex isn't my girlfriend, she's my wife dufus."

"Why is she such a bitch to everyone then!" Finn shouts. "She's not, she's only a bitch to you and when she feels like she needs to protect herself."

"She invented slushying!"

"Actually, I did." Quinn cuts in and I smirk at her gratefully.

"Anyway… As I was saying, Dro has the best Mami anyone could possibly wish for, she has three jobs and still comes to school because she knows she has to take care of him but she needs to carry on school. She was willing to give everything up for him but we helped her and she loves him to pieces."

"Who's the father of yours Satan?" Finn sneers.

"I…"

"Me." My eyes snap up to meet Mike's, widening comically. "I know I said I didn't want to tell anyone yet but I was wrong, I can't pretend not to know him. Plus we already told everyone on the football team apart from Finn." He leans down and pecks me on the lips, lifting Dro out of my arms and walking over to Rachel to peck her on the lips too before walking over to Finn. I step up next to him and take Dro back out of his arms and hugging him tight as Mike starts talking. "You may think you're the amazing Quarter Back Finn but as Coach tells us frequently, anyone is replaceable. Particularly you. Puck is a better player in football and a better singer than you and Sam is a better Quarter Back than you. Come near my family again and I'll make sure you aren't welcome in football or Glee, I promise you that."

"Dude you have like no power at this school." Finn scoffs.

"That's not true." Puck speaks up. "Face it dude, you have the two most popular girls and Mike, me and Sam as well as the rest of the Glee club against you here and then Lex and Anne. Dude you're screwed."

"I have way more power than all of you plus Rach wouldn't let anything happen to me." Finn laughs cockily.

"That's Rachel to you Finn. Come on then. Lets test this theory Finn. Puck you got a plan?" Rachel smiles.

"Yeah Rach, I do."

"How you gonna do that?"

"Out of Glee club we're gonna see who's on which side and I'm getting the entire football team here, Quinn you get the cheerleaders. Actually lets go out to the field."

"Alright." Quinn smirks, sending out a mass text to the cheerios as Puck did the same to the jocks before leading them out to the field. By the time they got there the jocks and cheerios had assembled and were waiting for Puck and Quinn.

"Ok!" Puck yelled, "Shut up for five minutes, I just got you out of class so don't complain. Kay, here's what we're here for. Finn has decided that because they apparently 'belong together' his words not mine, that Rachel should have lost her virginity to him but she didn't and he decided to get angry and basically diss the guy who she did lose her virginity to. You all heard about that Adam guy who died in the hit and run? I know you did cuz I told you about him when it happened, she lost it to him and when this dufus heard he was dead and that Rachel had his kid he moved on to Santana's kid. You've all met him and you know who the Dad is well Finn didn't cuz he's an idiot and he started to get on at her so Mike admitted he was the father and we decided to prove how much more popularity we have than the failing quarter back. So if you're on our side come over to us and if you are on the dufus' side, go to him." Puck and the Glee club stepped away from Finn, and I stepped back with them, next to Rachel with our babies still in our arms leaving Finn alone. Eventually all the cheerios and football players had hesitantly moved to stand behind the glee club, muttering 'They're better players' or 'I like them more'. I had to stifle a laugh as Finn's grin slowly turned into a defeated frown.

"This makes no difference!" Finn yells desperately, "Coach would chose me over you any day Puck."

I laugh slightly as I see the Coach stood behind Finn with Coach Sylvester at her side. "What the hell is funny Satan? You think I can't make your life a living hell? I still have the hockey team!"

"Ok 1. The hockey team hate you, I should know my brother's on the team, so do every other group in the school… What was that other thing I was meant to tell him Q?" Quinn leans over and pretends to whisper something in her ear. "Oh yeah that's right, your football coach is stood behind you along with Coach Sylvester."

"Oh sorry bro did we forget to mention we texted them?" Puck laughs, kissing Quinn on the cheek whispering. "Good job babe." Into her ear.

"Hudson! You're off the team." Coach yells before taking a step back so Coach Sylvester can step forwards. I smirk as Sue walks forwards; 'this is going to be hilarious' I think.

"You got anything else to say Hudson?" Sue growls.

"Yeah I do! Why are Sluttana and Dumb Barbie even allowed on your team don't you have to have good grades for that? They're probably too busy sleeping around to achieve the right grades."

I start to lunge towards him when he insults Brittany but Rachel holds me back, whispering in my ear to let Sue handle it.

"If you ever insult my God-daughter or her best friend again Hudson I'll make you regret it."

"What Dumb Barbie's your God-Daughter?"

"No you imbecile, San's my God-Daughter not that that's any of your business, what did I say about insulting them? They are not sluts. Santana has only slept with the people she had said she did earlier and Brittany has only slept with Artie when she was dating and the guy she is dating now, which is San's twin brother Diego. As for Brittany, as dumb as she acts, she already could have graduated high school, she is a straight A star student, so are Quinn and Santana. You however have hardly been making the grades since you came to this school."

"Yeah you must be so proud, knowing them they're cheating there's no way they'd have time to revise or do homework, Santana's got a kid remember? Wow that must really make her parents proud."

"Who…" Sue started but I cut her off.

"No Sue." I walk forward until I'm standing right in front of Finn. "You know what Finn, for someone who goes around thinking he's God's gift to the world. You know shit about anyone. Even Rachel. Say what you just said to my face right now."

"I said that must make her parents really proud."

"You're right, it would make them proud actually. If I had seen them for four years. When I got pregnant with Dro, they supported me through everything, telling Mike it was his, telling the rest of my family, telling Sue. They were so proud of me for doing everything I could to make sure my child would have a good life. They were in the car with Adam when he was killed. None of them survived. So yeah, my parents would be proud of me because I give everything I possibly can for my child everyday. I sleep about an hour a night because I have three jobs and I have to look after my child. Then I come to school everyday, keeping straight A star's all the while and still managing to keep up Cheerio's and Glee club and having a social life. My parents would be a hell of a lot prouder than yours could ever be because I know that I can do all of this while you have a completely normal life where you get to play on your stupid games and waste time and you can't even get D's in school never mind the B's which are required to play football."

"Well I must be good at football if they kept me on the team even with my grades too low so at least I'm gonna get to go to college."

"No Finn, you're not good at football, Q, B and I asked for you to stay on the team cuz other wise you would just find some way to pin how shit you are on us. As for you getting to go to college Finn, lets face it you're always going to be a Lima Loser. Even if you were still on the football team you can't get a scholarship unless you have the grades and Puck hasn't told you yet because he was tryna be a good bro but luckily I don't have that responsibility, you know that offer you've been waiting for from the scout at last weeks game? Never gonna happen. They already offered Puck a place for next year and Sam one for the year after that. As for me not getting to go to college, that's bullshit, like Sue said I'm on the cheerio's and am a straight A star student and I'm in Glee even with a kid. I've already had offers from Yale, NYU, Harvard, NYADA, Julliard, Oxford and Cambridge in England, I've also been asked to go to join the Police academy and into one of the top Navy academy's in America mainly due to my extensive knowledge of Tae Kwando, Judo, boxing and other martial arts as well as my climbing skills, my acting skills and the fact that I speak six different languages on top of that. Where have you been accepted again Finn?"

Finn stays silent.

"Exactly, so while you enjoy working in Burt's shop, if he'll even offer you a job and while you enjoy the extremely exciting life of Lima community college. I'm gonna be living it up in New York or LA and living out my dreams and supporting all of Rachel's."

"You really think she's gonna stay with you? That's just a pipe dream." Finn hisses out angrily, "Her kid needs a father so you obviously can't fulfil that profile can you and Rachel needs a man."

"What Rachel needs Hudson, is love, I can give her more of that than you could ever even hope to. Her kid has a father, just because Adam died doesn't mean that someone else should step in and fill that role. How would you feel if your mum just brought some random man in to raise you when you know he is not your father? Adam will ALWAYS be Alexandra's mother and there is nothing you can do to change that! I would never try to take that from her. She has a role model in Mike and he is more of a man than you will ever be Hudson. I'm pretty sure Rachel can make her own decisions."

"Why don't you let her then?" Finn sneers.

"Because she doesn't need too." Rachel speaks up strongly from behind me, "She doesn't need to because she knows I will always choose her, no matter what you do she will always be the one that I love. Adam was the love of my life and when he died that was the hardest thing I ever had to go through but in his will he had put that if anything ever happened to him that he wanted me to move on and I listened to him." When Finn opened his mouth to speak again she cut him off, "Do not for a minute think that this means I am settling for Santana, I love her with all of my heart, just as I do Adam because I know that she will protect me and my child and support us just as I will her and Dro."

"You're making a mistake. I could take better care of you than that slut can. How do you know she'll be faithful?"

"I know she'll be faithful because she loves me just as much as I love her and as for me making a mistake? How am I making a mistake by going with the one I love to New York or LA to follow my dreams rather than staying here with you and never getting anywhere in life?"

"Because I'm better for you."

"You will never be better than her." Rachel says before walking back to Anne who slipped an arm around her waist.

"Lets face it Finn, you don't even stand a chance at being better than Dory, never mind me. We done here?"

"No, we're not done here!"

"Yes we are Hudson." Sue cuts in, Figgins' office, NOW."

"No way am I going there with you, you're biased as anything. I want Mr Shue there."

"You think Shue will help you? Do you see him around now?"

"Yeah he's right… Where'd he go?"

"By now he's probably sucking face with ginger. Even he knows when a fight is a lost cause and this, is one of those times."


End file.
